All For You
by BlueEyesNeptune
Summary: This is set during the last episode of Vol. 2. Mercury meets the infamous Yang. Both have to fight their growing feelings, while dealing with their own problems. (UPDATED)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby**

* * *

><p>He was fascinated.<p>

She was more beautiful than anything he had laid eyes on, beauty that surpasses even the almighty Cinder. He'd had never met her before, but he wanted to know her.

Sure, he had heard rumors about her, how she took down an entire club that was associated with the criminal Roman Torchwick, how popular she was with boys at the academy, how her dad was the legendary Yang Taiyang, how strong she was, and how she gained the nickname "The Powerhouse", simply due to the fact she was like a tank.

Most girls prefer to take the damsel in the distress, but she was different.

She had dominance, she had control, and most of all she had power.

He'd always watch her from afar, at first it was because Cinder had commanded him to; she wanted him to observe her.

He believed Cinder felt threaten.

She once almost fought with her sister, and she started to hear the rumors about Yang Xiao Long and how dangerous and strong she is.

Cinder felt intimidated. She let Mercury watch her, because when the day came, and he had to fight her, he would know all her moves, and defeat her.

Little did Cinder know, he grew amused of the busty blonde, he watched her, just like Cinder told him to.

He watched how she takes care of her little sister, he watched as she talks, as she made puns, much to his dismay, he watched as she fought, she's very strong, he watched as she smiled.

Every time, she would smile, he had the urge to smile too, no one made him smile, not even Emerald or Cinder. He wanted to meet her. He needed to meet her.

He put on his Haven Academy Uniform, and went straight to Beacon Academy. He wanted to know what made this blonde so intriguing to him.

It wasn't a crush or love, if Cinder asked, he would have killed her on the spot, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

He walked around, observing the features of the school.

He later saw a white haired girl and a blonde boy.

It was obvious, he liked her, but it was even more obvious that she was playing hard to get.

He's been walking around, and no sign of the busty blonde.

He later heard some grunting; along with a few swear words.

He walked to where the noise was coming from; he looked inside the gym, and spotted his target.

Yang Xiao Long or better known as Yang. She was there, hitting a punching bag, and looked pissed. He walked over to her, and simply watched.

"STUPID ASS BITCH!" She screamed, as she punches the punching bag. "FUCK!" She shouted, damn she was loud. It was quite amusing to watch.

He finally spoke. "What are you doing" He smirked.

* * *

><p>Yang's POV<p>

I was pissed. I had so much in my mind.

I decided to go to the gym and wore out some stress, because I can't think of a pun with all this stress.

I heard the bell. I got up from my seat. I was in Mr. Oobleck's class.

Someone, specifically Blake saw me, and asked me "Where are you going?"

"Oh, just going to go the gym, after all that happened, I want to work out, you know, keep my thighs in shapes." I laughed.

Blake looked at me, and then started to laugh. "Okay, but just so you know, if anything is bothering you, you know you can tell me." Blake reassured.

"Oh….it can't be, the kitty cat has a crush on the dragon." I teased. I had the urge to laugh, but held in. Blake's face was beyond red.

She was speechless. "I-the…what-you-you….w-what are y-you talking about?" She said. She looked flabbergasted.

"I d-don't have a c-crush on you." She stuttered, as she tried to explain.

"You sly cat." I grinned.

She stormed out in embarrassment. The moment she left, I burst out laughing. I cried a bit.

I'm glad I had someone like her on my team. She's one of the closest friends I've ever had. I'm glad we're friends.

Plus I knew that she knew there was something wrong with me.

I only said that to scare her away. I smirked. I later walked to the gym.

I was standing there, a punching bag in front of me.

I pictured a face on the punching bag. I imagine the mute girl. I don't know her name, all I knew that she was stronger than me.

I started to punch it. The punched got more intense, as I started to think of my savior, and I got angry. "STUPID ASS BITCH!" I screamed.

I kept punching. I felt my knuckles getting numb, "FUCK!" I shouted. I grew more tired.

"What are you doing?" I heard. I turned around, and saw a boy around my age.

He isn't half bad looking. He looked familiar. I gasp and pointed.

"Aren't you the guy that fought Pyrrha? Mercury right!" I panted. He smirked at me. "I am….aren't you the infamous Yang Xiao Long?" He pointed out.

I sheepishly laughed. "I guess I am." I laughed.

I felt way too tired to talk. I couldn't really feel my hands. I could feel his eyes roaming down at my body. "My, my, I didn't know you were such a pervert." I teased.

He chuckled. "I'm not a pervert "He calmly said. He slowly reached down, and slowly grabbed my hand.

I was shocked at first, but I winced in pain.

No guy has ever touched me, those that try have balls, but the moment they talked to me, those balls were cut off.

I didn't try to resist, I was too tired. "I'm a gentleman." He continued. He brought my hands to his face and looked at it.

"It seems you're injured." He told me.

He held my hands as we walked to the big tree near the gym, "Wait here, while I go get a first aid kit." He smiled.

He walked away. It took me a while to process what just happened. Then I realized.

"What just happened?" I said out loud.

"You Yang Xiao Long, are crazy, how could you let a guy touch you, you should have rip off his dick." I told myself out loud. I deeply sighed.

"You should've." I heard behind me.

* * *

><p>Mercury's POV<p>

"You Yang Xiao Long, are crazy, how could you let a guy touch you, you should have rip off his dick." I overheard, as I walked back to the busty blonde.

"You've should've." I snorted.

The look on her face was priceless; it was between disbelief and admiration.

"I know right, guess it's because I'm injured, if I wasn't, you'd be on the floor, knocked senseless." She said.

I laughed. She's funny; she doesn't show signs of any embarrassment. I'll remember to take note of that.

I sat down next to her, putting the first aid kit on my other side. I took out some bandages, and medicine.

I slowly took off her gloves, and saw bruised, bloody hands.

"You're quite strong." I complimented. She smiled. "Thanks" I slowly wrapped her hands in the bandages.

"There, be careful, wouldn't want you to go to the hospital." I winked.

"What are they gonna do? They're gonna give me a room, just because i bruised my hands. And you know what's next. They're gonna end up calling the police on the punching bag." She sarcastically said.

I laughed again. Her humor is highly noted.

"What's bothering you?" I asked. For some reason, I was actually curious.

She sighed. She layed down on the grass, and put her hands on her face. "Is it that obvious?" She looked at me.

I slightly smiled, and layed down next to her. "Yeah, the 'stupid ass bitch' was a sign too." I told her.

She started laughing. "You heard that" She perked up. "You're not the quietest." I honestly said.

"I know, do you know how many times I was kicked out of the library, Blake kept trying to tell me to be quiet, I guess I didn't hear her." She confidently confessed.

"Who's that? You're girlfriend?" I joked.

"I wish…" I looked at her. She looked at me.

This girl never gets embarrassed, she always if not honest blunt, what more is there?

"What? Was that a turn off?" She asked. I shook my head. "I never thought you were into girls." I honestly said, trying not to offend her.

She smirked. "Idiot, I'm not into girls." She told me.

For some reason, I felt relieved. "You're not? But you said…" I argued.

"I said I wish, not I'm into girls." She explained. "Isn't that the same thing?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Simply, I look at someone as a person, not by their gender." She coolly said.

I looked at her in awed.

So confident, I quietly took note of. "You wouldn't care if that person was a boy or girl?" I suspiciously looked at her.

She nodded in return, the quickly glared at me. "Do you have problem with it?" She threatens.

I shook my head quickly. She smiled. "Good" she murmured.

"Back to what we were saying, why are you upset?" I tried again. She sat up again, and brought her knees to her arms.

I sat up as well. "I lost a fight." She said. My gaze softens. "That's why you are upset. The powerhouse Yang lost, what a shock." I sarcastically said.

She looked deep in thought. "It's not because I lost, it's how, I was toyed with, and she played me like fool, I don't even think she was trying." Yang softly said.

I just listened.

"Do you know what I hate most? Being toyed with, what's the point of fighting, if you're not serious, I know it sounds weird coming from me, seeing that I never look serious in a fight, but I am." Yang explained.

"When everyone looks at me, they see a powerful girl; everyone thinks so highly of me, I guess I got cocky. I thought I was overpowered, I thought it was gonna be easy, but it wasn't. I was so scared, I never was felt such fear in my life, not since…" She continued and whispered the last sentence.

She took a deep breathed.

I just stare at her. "Do you know the worst part? I was saved, ever since I was little I wanted to be independent, I wanted to protect myself, I hate being weak, having others worry while they save you. I didn't even know who she was; all I remember is red figure. I really want to find her, and ask her who is she? Why did she help me? Who is she to me? And most of all, does she know my mother?" She concluded.

I looked in her eyes, and saw glistening tears. She looked so vulnerable.

I got up. "Let's go." I simply said. I held her hands and help her get up. "Go where?" She asked me.

I smirked. "You'll see…" I quietly said.

* * *

><p>Mercury was holding Yang's hand, as he dragged her somewhere.<p>

Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Blake, and Sun witnessed it. "Was that Yang?" Ruby asked. "With a boy?" She was shocked.

Yang would never, though Yang was a bit free spirted.

"She told me she was going to work out." Blake confusedly said. "On what? The girl looks like a freaking super model, damn…" Sun responded.

Blake glared at him. His sweat dropped.

"Maybe, they're dating." Jaune said.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked at each other, then started to burst out laughing. "Yang, and…..and a boy, hahahaha, you got to be kidding me!" Ruby laughed as she held her stomach.

Weiss was laughing too, "I might have not known her long, but there is one thing I know about her, I would never date a boy." Weiss said in between her laughs.

"I think it's a good thing though" Blake started.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her.

She blushed, "I mean, Yang was always so tough, but if you're close as I am with her, you'd see, she's kind of lonely, so this would probably soften her up, you know make her more opened to people, I mean don't get me wrong she is very social, but looking at it closely, it looks very force, like she's too hard, she doesn't look happy, she just want everyone to think that she looks happy. So, I think this is maybe a good thing?" She finished.

They looked at her, astonished at what they heard; yeah they were shock about Yang, but not as much as they were shock about Blake actually saying something other than 'sure' or 'yeah'.

Was this the effect the blonde had on people?

"Blake, do you like Yang." Ruby innocently asked.

Blake flushed red. "No!" She shouted.

"Really, I though you did." Jaune said. "I don't….." Blake tried to convince them. "Sure…" Weiss whispered.

"Why does everyone keeps saying that?" Blake sighed.

Meanwhile, Mercury was still walking with Yang.

"Where are we going?" She whined.

He smirked. "If you smirk again, I will shove my Celica Ember in your mouth, not only burning your taste buds, but you won't have any lips, smartass." She threatens.

Note to self, Yang is sassy, Mercury thought to himself. "We're here." He simply said.

Yang looked around, only to notice, this is the music room. "Great, are we gonna sing, and hold hands?" She sarcastically said.

"No, we're already holding hands." He pointed out.

"Too shay…" She said as she let go of his hand. She walked around the room, only to sit in an empty seat. He took his phone out, and started to play some music. "Do you know how to dance?" He asked her. "You're kidding, I don't dance, FYI." She retorted.

Attitude, he took note of. "Let's dance." He declared. "I just said I don't dance." She whined. "Well, not yet…" He smiled, as he motion towards her, and held his hand towards her. "Shall we?" He smiled.

Yang was hesitant. She eventually gave in, and him her hand.

They stood closely, as they sway to the music. "See, this isn't that bad." He convinced.

They kept dancing, they never admit it but they didn't want to stop.

But they eventually did. They were laughing, and smiling.

They kept talking, as they walked back to Yang's room, and stood in front of the door.

"I guess this is where I go." Yang sadly said. "I guess." Mercury replied.

"It was fun, thanks, I feel less stressed out then I do." She laughed.

He didn't know why but he liked her laughter. "Anytime, but if I were you, I'd be careful, you just poured you're heart and soul to a complete stranger. Wouldn't want you to get in trouble?" He teased.

"Shut up, everyone knows, if you mess with the Yang, you will become a woman, because I will personality ripped their dick off, sell it, make it into a dildo, give it to my friend as a present, and use it while we are having wild sex." She proclaimed.

He chuckled. He was amused. He liked her, he really liked her.

For a 17 year old girl, she has unique language, he noted. He leaned closer, "How come you didn't rip my dick off, who knows I might off kidnapped you?" He asked.

She looked him in the eye, and said, "Because you're a good guy." She smiled.

She pats him on the shoulder, "You're a good guy Mercury. See ya later, good night." She opens her room door and goes in it, disappearing from Mercury's sight.

He just stood there, shock at what he had heard.

No one has ever called him a nice guy. He smiled. Yang Xiao Long was definitely something special.

He liked that. He really, truly liked that. For the first time, he was actually happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

><p>Mercury walked back to his room, only to be met face to face with Cinder.<p>

"Where were you?" She questioned. Her face was calm, but she couldn't hide the suspicion in her voice.

He shrugged. "Just stalking a certain blonde, just like you told me to." He answered.

Emerald just looked at the two. "Did you talk to her?" Emerald asked. "Yeah, I did" Mercury responded.

"She's an interesting person." He smirked. "What did you learn?" Cinder calmly asked.

"Her full name is Yang Xiao Long. She is 5'8 tall. She is a natural blonde. She enjoys making puns. She has a best friend Blake Belladonna and a sister Ruby Rose. She is in team RWBY. She has a father named Yang Taiyang, and has an unknown mother. Her semblance is getting stronger with inflicted damage. She is very sassy, and she curses when pissed, or when she wants to make a point." He finished.

"Good, did you learn her fighting style?" Cinder asked again. She kept asking questions here and there, only to get a full response by Mercury.

"Good, now we have one less nuisance to worry about. The plan will go as expected, of course, with the help of Adam Taurus." She concluded.

"Are you sure we could trust him?" Emerald asked. She smirked. "The White Fang trust him, he is a high ranking officer there, we're only using him to get the White Fang, and until he proves loyalty to us we should keep our guard up." Cinder answered.

She was about to leave the room. Mercury didn't know why, but he didn't like the fact she called Yang a nuisance, and he didn't know what got over him, "Are you scared of Yang?" He seriously asked.

Cinder stopped her tracks, and turned around slowly, and walked towards Mercury, she stared at him straight in eye, not breaking off contact. Emerald just looked at the two, unsure of what was happening.

Mercury was always so loyal to Cinder, never questioning her, she wondered, what changed?

Cinder slightly smirked and put her hand up and on Mercury's cheek and stroked it. "Why don't you fight her? Why make me do it?" He asked again.

"Because…if I did…I would die, not because of Yang Xiao Long….but because of someone else….if she found out I tried to kill her…she would come for my head, and plus, I think you will defeat her without really physically hurting her, and that's the point." Cinder said.

Emerald just looked on the two. Cinder put her hands down and walked out the door. Before she did, she slightly turned, and said, "Don't get too close."

* * *

><p>Mercury's POV<p>

Why did I say that to Cinder, I don't know came over me.

"Dude, do you like her, I mean do you like Yang?" Emerald asked. She looked concerned.

I shook my head. "I'm just doing what I'm told to do." I lied.

I was always so honest with Emerald, but for some reason, I lied. I care for Yang.

I don't care for anyone, except for Emerald and Cinder.

"Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Emerald said.

I smiled. "I'll be fine." "Why did you question Cinder?" Emerald asked once again.

I shrugged. "Just curious" I simply said. "You're never question, you don't care about anything, you're carefree, were you upset about what she said?" Emerald asked.

I was slowly getting annoyed at Emerald. But I remained calm, she was my only friend.

"She's not a nuisance, she's free spirted. No more questions please?" I said as I jumped into bed, and slowly started to think about things.

Yang was the first thing in my head.

I don't love her. I don't like her. I have to fight her. She is the enemy. Who was I kidding?

If I couldn't convince Emerald or Cinder, how could I convince myself? I just liked being around her, when I was with her, I felt like a good person. Is that what good feels like? All I know is that I want to spend more time with her before enacting the plan, and there isn't much time left.

* * *

><p>Cinder was walking to the underground courters of The White Fang. She spotted Adam. She smiled.<p>

She looked in the corner and saw Neo. Neo walked over to them. She glared at Cinder. "Don't worry; we'll get him out, in the meantime, I heard what happened." Cinder said.

Neo looked away. "Don't worry, if I were you, I'd run away too." Cinder reassured. "What happened?" Adam asked.

"We had a little visitor, our Neo here beat the unstoppable Yang, she was about to kill her, but someone got in the way." Cinder explained. "Was it Raven?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, the plan won't work unless; we get rid of the stupid children at Beacon, but it seem one of them is friends with Raven." Cinder said.

"She came to me once. She threatened me, but I guess I didn't listen, now she coming for our heads." Cinder continues.

_Flashback_

_It was a week before Roman arrest. _

_They were busy planning. Roman, Neo and Cinder were there, with the rest of the White Fang. _

_Mercury and Emerald wasn't there, they were told to stay behind. _

"_So, you will take the underground trains, and in each one, there will be a bomb. What's the bomb for? Good question, the bomb will create an entrance. Once each bomb goes off, the grim will be attracted to the noise and come running in and the train will crash in the entrance to the city, thus bringing in the creatures of the grim to city. I think that deserve applause." Roman said. _

_Everyone there starts clapping. Cinder walked over to him, and said "Don't mess up." He smirked. "Everyone we have work to do." He shouted. Everyone started to work. _

"_Neo, be a doll, and show Miss Fall the exit." Roman told her. Neo nodded. She motion Cinder to follow her, but before Cinder left, she whispered to Roman "I like this one, she seems obedient." Then she followed Neo, they were almost out, then Cinder saw a figure in the shadows._

"_Who are you?" Cinder said. Neo stood in front of her. The mysterious swordswomen walked over to the duo. She wore a grim mask; she has a sort of a short kimono dress with high knee boots. Neo cockily smiled. _

_Cinder pushed Neo out of the way, and went in front of her. "If I were you, I'd move out of the way." Cinder warned. _

_She looked at her sword; it was reminisce of Adam's weapon. She took out her sword, and pointed it the Cinder's neck. _

"_I'm the one that should be giving you a warning" The masked women finally said. _

_Neo was about to walk forward, but was blocked by Cinder's arm. "What are you talking about, who are you?" Cinder mockingly said. _

_The masked women smirked. "Raven Branwen, I heard about your friend's plan, I will give you a chance to stop it." She calmly said. _

"_What if I don't?" Cinder challenged. "I won't stop you, someone else will. And they will partly succeed in the end. You're friend gonna get caught, but not before the city has some damage, this will ruin __**your**__ plan." She said. _

"_Do you have the ability of foresight?" Cinder asked. "No, I don't. I just know you're not gonna succeed." Raven assured. _

"_If you know anything, then shut up and watch what's happens." Cinder said. Raven shook her head. She pulls back her sword. She walks closer and is face to face with Cinder_

"_I'll tell the real reason why I'm here. The person that is gonna stop you is someone I care about deeply, someone I promised to protect, and if you or anyone of your people touch her, I will personality kill every one of you." Raven threatened. _

_Her red eyes that were seen through the mask showed no emotion, she was serious. _

_She back away, took out her sword, and whipped it at the air, creating a blood red portal, and she turned around and walked away in the portal. Cinder sighed. _

_She turned around and faces Neo, who was staring at her. "Let's keep that between us." Cinder winked. "Do me a solid." Cinder asked. _

"_I want you to take down anyone that passes you in the train." Cinder said. Neo nodded. _

_And they kept walking to the exit. "Remember, don't tell Roman" Cinder said as she walked away._

"We need to get Roman out." Cinder said. "Or, we can let him rot." Adam said.

Neo suddenly brought her small umbrella to Adam's face. "What? He keeps on disturbing the plan. He's a screw up." Adam said.

Neo looks angry. "Down Neo" Cinder said. She put her hands on the petite girl and said, "Don't worry, we'll get him out, I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Yang's POV<p>

I just walked in my room, only to see smiling faces.

"What? Why do you guys look so happy?" I asked. "Who was the guy?" Ruby laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you." Weiss patted her on the back. Blake kept reading her book.

"Mercury, he's the guy that sort of fought Pyrrha." Yang answered.

"Are you guys together?" Weiss excitedly said. "If you are, don't let it interrupt your huntress duties." Weiss continued seriously.

"I'm not with him, it's just I had a lot on my mind, and he came out of nowhere and we talked, and I don't know, it just happened." I tried to explain.

"Do you like him?" Ruby giggled. Ruby and Weiss started to link hands and were jumping.

Not to mention, they were screaming, and basically acting like a bunch of little kids. "We're just friends." I assured.

I don't know why, but I had that feeling in my heart, it started beating very fast. "You're lying." Blake suddenly said.

Damn it, I hate it when she does that. "Your heart is beating twice as fast as usual." Blake explained.

"Let me guess, super hearing." Weiss said. Blake just smiled and continued to read her book.

"You do like him!" Ruby screamed. "No, I don't" I said.

I don't like the guy, it's just I had fun today, yeah say that. I wanna say that, but the words won't come out.

Say something; tell them you don't like him. "He's….cute." I awkwardly said. I'm basically mentally faced palming myself at this point.

"Yang and Mercury sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G….." They kept singing.

I started to get annoyed. "You guys are ridiculous." I said as I walked out the door.

Yang was walking in the courtyard.

She suddenly she a red figure, it kept walking away from her, and Yang saw that it was her savior, she kept walking and following her.

She suddenly stopped; the red figure was near the fountain. "Who are you?" Yang asked.

The masked lady slowly took off her mask, only to reveal a face that looked similar to Yang.

Yang didn't know why but she was angry, and she lost control.

* * *

><p>This chapter doesn't much Yang and Mercury, sorry, but this story is more than about Yang and Mercury, so there is gonna be a lot of drama on Mercury's side, and on Yang's side.<p> 


End file.
